prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Silky Baines
| birth_place = Texas | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Katy Texas | billed = Las Vegas, Nevada | trainer = Tugboat Taylor Major Eddie Lee | debut = 2005 | retired = }} Nicholas Baines '''is an American professional wrestler. Currently wrestling under the name "The Benchmark" Silky Baines. He wrestles for Domination Zone Wrestling. He started training in 2005. He was trained by Tugboat Taylor & Major Eddie Lee. He is a former NWA Houston Outlaw Champion as well as a 2 time Lonestar Championship Wrestling tag team champion. Winning once with Dj King as part of the tag team Breaking Point and once with Luther Black as a member of The Originals. The Originals are the longest reigning Lonestar Tag Team Champions, with a reign currently over 500 days. '''NWA Houston/Lonestar Silky Baines is the First NWA Houston Outlaw champion. He defeated Backdraft Chris Lee on April 8th, 2011. At this event World of Wrestling was re-christened NWA Houston. Silky was the WOW Outlaw Champion and abdicated the title due to the change. That made Silky the final WOW Outlaw Champion. He defended the title against Hambone Lee, Chaz Taylor and Jaykus Plisken. He lost the title in the rematch to Jaykus Plisken. After that Silky formed a tag team with his brother DJ King. They tagged under the name Breaking Point. On October 14th, 2011 at the Collision Course event, Breaking Point defeated the Crusaders to win the NWA Lonestar Tag Team Titles. They Went on to retain the titles against The Crusaders, The Psycho Circus (Mike Dell & Scot Summers), before losing the titles in the third match they had with Real America(Hambone Lee & Chaz Taylor) ending their reign at 182 days. DJ King left what was now called Lonestar Championship Wrestling. After months of absence from LCW, Silky formed a tag team with the up and comer Luther Black. In their debut match as a team the knocked of former NWA Lonestar Tag Team Champions Real America. They then received a LCW Tag Title match against The Empire (Matt Riviera & Greg Anthony) on September 26th, 2015. In what was their 2nd match as a team Black and Baines now dubbed The Originals defeated The Empire to become the new LCW Tag Team Champions. Other Promotions Silky Baines wrestled for South Texas Wrestling for a short stint. In was a 2 time Heavyweight Champion and a one time tag team champion. He also wrestled for North Texas Wrestling Alliance and Full Throttle Wrestling as well. Domination Zone Wrestling In 2016 Silky Baines started wrestling for Domination Zone Wrestling. A tournament was set up to crown the inaugural heavyweight champion. On October 23rd, 2016 at the debut DZW show "Hallowed Grounds" Silky defeated Hambone Lee, David Stahr and Paul Titan in the first main event. The win ensured Silky would receive a buy in the tournament. On November 6th, 2016 Silky defeated Hambone Lee before losing to Paul Titan in the finals of the DZW Heavyweight Championship Tournament. In wrestling *'Finishers and Signature Moves' :*Lariat :*Sidewinder Suplex :*Powerbomb :*Baines of Existence (STO Backbreaker) *'Nicknames' **The Player **'The Benchmark' *'Tag Teams and Stables' **Primetime Players w/ Primetime Ricky Douglas **Breaking Point w/ Dj King **The Originals w/ Luther Black **'Kingdom of Dominance' w/ Prince Kanu, Luther Black and Sebastion Envi *'Entrance themes' **Let me Know (Instrumental) By Cam'ron (Primetime Players) **Legendary By Royce Da 5'9 Featuring Travis Barker (Breaking Point) **Breaking Point by Linkin Park (Breaking Point 2nd Theme) **Original by Lost Boys (The Originals) **'Only The Strong By Flaw' Championships *'World of Wrestling' **WOW Heavyweight Champion (1 Time) **WOW Texas Champion (1 Time) **WOW Dot Com Champion (1 Time) **WOW Outlaw Champion (1 Time) **WOW Christmas Carnage Rumble Winner (2 Times) *'NWA Houston' **NWA Houston Outlaw Champion (1 Time) *'Lone Star Championship Wrestling' **Lone Star Tag Team Champions (2 Times) With Dj King (1 Time) and Luther Black (1 Time) *'South Texas Wrestling' **STW Heavyweight Champion (2 Times) **STW Tag Team Champions (1 Time) With Primetime Ricky Douglas *'Full Throttle Wrestling' **FTW Tag Team Champions (1 Time) With Dj King *'North Texas Wrestling Alliance' **NTWA Texas Champion (1 Time) See also *Event history External links * Profile * Profile Category:2005 debuts Category:Texas wrestlers Category:American wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers